Edward Willows
"Calloway died for noble causes. Thanks to his death, we managed to save the child." ~ Edward to Maybelle after Calloway's death. ---- Edward Willows is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Biel1458's "Survival Instinct" series. He is a character made by Sambaroses, and all the credit for Edward goes to her. 'Overview' Personality: 'Only a little is known about Edwards personality as of yet, but during part 1 he appeared to be a rather shy type of guy. It's apparent he's quite a friendly character, though somewhat quiet, and it appears he's not too confrontational either, given that he didn't fight back when Rosetta slapped him after Calloways death. '''Appearence: '''A relatively tall teen, standing at 5'10, Edward has medium length brown hair often swept slightly to one side, dark, forest green eyes, and a pale complexion. 'Life Pre-Apocalypse: 'Due to his shyer personality it's known that Edwards school life was a living hell, where he got beaten up and taunted by bullies on a regular basis, especially as he wasn't considered 'popular' in anyway shape or form, infact he was quite the opposite, his shyness meaning he had no friends at all really. When not at school Edward spent most of his time in his bedroom listening to music and drawing in his sketchbook, as he has quite an artistic talent. It was also known that he lived in his house with his mother and older sister, though his father was absent, for reasons currently unknown. '''Post-Apocalypse: '''Edward only discovered about the situation when he heard screaming, and ran downstairs to discover his mother dead and his sister bitten, fighting off zombies. She urged him to go, run before it was too late and she became one of them too. He ran out of his house and down the street, looking for a way to escape, when he stumbled upon an abandoned bus, all it's passengers deceased. Ignoring the corpses with difficulty, he got in the bus and drove it recklessly and badly out of the town, as he'd never driven previously. Unfortunately for him the bus then ran out of fuel, so Edward got out and continued on foot, picking up supplies where he could. Then, at an unknown point, he was found by Joshua's group. Edward was last seen being slapped by Rosetta as he was pretty much to blame for Calloways death, after leaving him surrounded by zombies as he ran to save a young girl called Rachel Blake. 'Relationships '~ Rosetta Burns ~' Edward hasn't had much interaction with Rosetta so far, but since he was directly responsible for her boyfriend's death, it became apparent she had negative feelings for him. It is also known that once she figured out about Calloway's death she slapped Edward across the face. It is likely Edward didn't harbor many negative feelings towards her, nor did he want to make things worse by fighting back, since it appears he just remained silent during Rosettas outburst. '~ Calloway ~' Edward and Calloway only had 1 interaction that is known, when Edward abandoned him to save Rachel Blake, meaning he got bitten in the neck by a zombie and thus turned. It is likely they'd had interactions previously, but it wasn't mentioned. It appears he feels a little remorse over his death, but not much. '~ Eileen ~' Eileen hasn't interacted much with Edward thus far, but it can be assumed that they are good friends. It also appears that Eileen has a crush on him, though it's probable he's oblivious to this fact. '~ Rachel Blake ~' There has only been one interaction between them so far, when the truck Rachel and her mother were staying in crashed. Her mother died after being attacked by zombies, but Edward managed to carry Rachel back to camp alive after she fainted. '~ Maybelle Pandora ~' Thus far there has only been one interaction between Maybelle and Edward, when she exploded in anger at him over Calloways death. Edward argues that he died for noble causes that led to him being able to save Rachel, and Maybelle ended up agreeing with him. 'Victims' *A few zombies (Most likely) 'Trivia' *Edward was the first character to be confronted physically by another main character (Rosetta). *He is the first character to have been directly linked to anothers death (Calloway). *Finally, he is also the first character to have someone crushing on him (Eileen). Category:Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Original Cast Category:Sambaroses Category:Males